


падший

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Падать — это так просто. Держаться прямо, противостоя постоянному давлению — вот что действительно было сложным делом.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	падший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693020) by [Annevar44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annevar44/pseuds/Annevar44). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2015.  
> Беты перевода: KaterinaAvg, MadMoro

Вальжан выбрался из фиакра, кости его болезненно ныли.

— Мне понадобится всего пара минут.

Жавер кивнул, даже не взглянув в его сторону. По всей видимости, мысли инспектора были заняты другим, он слова не обронил с тех пор, как они покинули дом мсье Жильнормана и все это время не сводил глаз с небес. Ночь стояла теплая, на затянутом облаками небе звезд было не видно.

— Я подожду здесь, — сказал Жавер.

Уже протянув руку к двери, Вальжан нерешительно замер у входа; он вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, как попрощаться с Козеттой. Он оглянулся. Фиакр стоял в тени группы деревьев; ни инспектора, ни кучера было не разглядеть.

«Я подожду здесь», — Странные слова. Так непохоже на Жавера.

Но вот кучер подхлестнул лошадей. За этим последовал цокот копыт и Вальжан, раскрыв от изумления рот, увидел, как фиакр двинулся вниз по улице. Краем глаза он заметил и другое движение: знакомая высокая прямая фигура с опущенной вниз головой вышла из тени в свет уличных фонарей и медленным шагом направилась сторону Сены...

.

Он стоял на мосту, устремив пристальный взгляд в черную бурлящую внизу воду. "Холодная«,— предположил он. Страха не было. Он приветствовал грядущее освобождение от изнуряющей усталости, от мрачных мыслей, от плоти, клейменной веревкой. От него больше никому не было пользы. Он перекинул ногу через парапет, что был ему по пояс. Падение будет быстрым, затем последует резкий удар, а потом — ничто.

Падать — это так просто. Держаться прямо, противостоя постоянному давлению — вот что действительно было сложным делом.

— Жавер.

Голос, твердый и тихий, раздался из темноты за его спиной. Голос, не стоящий того, чтобы прислушаться.

— Нет. Ты не должен этого делать.

Кто-то другой в подобный момент, возможно, мог бы услышать Бога. Жаверу стало смешно. Он начал перекидывать через парапет другую ногу.

— Еще один сантиметр, я буду вынужден схватить тебя и удерживать силой. Не думаю, что ты хочешь этого, и искренне надеюсь, что мне не придется так поступать.

— Отпусти меня, — прошипел Жавер, хотя Вальжан его не касался.

— Ты убил меня сегодня достаточно раз. По крайней мере, дай моему трупу обрести покой. — Огни над рекой, отражаясь, отбрасывали зеленовато-болотный свет на стоящих мужчин. Да и сам воздух казался густым и вязким, словно вода; он так давил на Жавера, что тот с трудом мог дышать.

— Сегодня плохая ночь для необратимых решений, — заметил Вальжан. — Ты не в себе.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, — огрызнулся Жавер. Вальжан не ответил. Он подошел ближе, прислонился к парапету и довольно низко перегнулся через него, словно бесстрашный человек, испытывающий свою судьбу. И тоже стал вглядываться в беспокойные глубины Сены.

Жавер переставил ногу обратно на мост. Видимо, он был приговорен пережить очередной приступ милосердия Вальжана, прежде чем ему будет позволено кануть в небытие. Он лишь надеялся, что задержка окажется недолгой.

— Я всегда этого хотел, — сказал Вальжан. — Побыть с тобой наедине. Поговорить.

— Да? Но мы говорили и раньше.

— Правда?

— Да. В Монтрей-сюр-Мер, когда тебя звали Мадлен. Ты предал меня тогда. Выставил дураком.

— Мне жаль. Жавер, поверь мне: я этого никогда не хотел. — Его голос, серьезный и доброжелательный, звучал так похоже на голос Мадлена годы назад.

Жавер поднял свою шляпу, которую ранее положил рядом, и покрутил ее в руках. Он устал от разговоров. Ему бы хотелось убить себя в тишине. Нельзя сказать, что он просил слишком многого.

Жавер поднял глаза и взглянул на Вальжана.

— Я не могу больше носить эту форму, — сказал он, вытаскивая влажный лист, каким-то образом попавший ему под воротник. Его голос дрогнул.

— Я даже не человек с тех пор, как отпустил тебя. Я оказался недостоин называться им. — Не следовало говорить подобных вещей... тем более Вальжану. В это самое мгновенье он должен тащить того в тюрьму. Но было так поздно, а он устал, и, может быть, один единственный раз, ему позволено нести вздор. Жавер вытряхнул влажные листья из рукава. Тишина стояла необычайная: словно весь Париж куда-то исчез и остались лишь они двое, в своем собственном безмолвном мире.

— Неправда. Достоин. — Возразил Вальжан. — Я всегда уважал тебя как человека.

Жавер агрессивно оскалился, поскольку был не из тех, кто плачет. В Монтрее он отдал бы жизнь, чтобы услышать подобные слова из уст мэра. Он был честным и справедливым, а мэр ни во что его не ставил. Считал своим врагом, хотя все, чего когда-либо хотел Жавер, было...

Но это осталось в далеком прошлом. Теперь Мадлен для него никто.

Внезапно мужчина рядом с ним начал смеяться.

— Какого дьявола ты развеселился?

— Ты помнишь... хах! Ты помнишь... — Вальжан задыхался от смеха, брызгая слюной. — Ха, ха! Ты... — Из его глаз лилась вода. Веселье переполняло его.

Жавер был слишком раздражен, чтобы молчать.

— Прекрати! — рявкнул он. Вальжан засунул руку в карман и вытащил платок, но тот оказался бесполезен: сочился темной водой и Жавер отшатнулся, почуяв смрад канализации. Вальжан дал платку уплыть в темноту.

— Той ночью в лачуге Горбо... жулик Тенардье и его шайка... они схватили меня; я думал мне пришел конец. А потом они стали суетиться, собираясь сбежать и... «Что, хотите тянуть жребий из шляпы?» — сказал он... а потом появился ты... Хах! Ты сказал... Ха ха!

Колени Вальжана тряслись, словно желе, он смеялся и смеялся, пока щеки его не стали влажными.

 

«Он — помешанный, — подумал Жавер. Что-то обернулось вокруг его шеи, стебель или обрывок нити и он отбросил это в сторону. — Определенно, помешанный, но да, ночь тогда выдалась веселая. Пускай этот дьявол Тенардье чуть и не продырявил мою грудь».

Он повернулся к Вальжану, насупив брови.

— Я всегда знал, что это был ты — тот пленник на стуле. — Он покачал головой и разразился ворохом красочных эпитетов, направленных по большей части в свой собственный адрес. — Но не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе. Я был слишком зол, что подобрался так близко, а ты снова меня обыграл.

— Они бы убили меня, не ворвись ты туда. Сегодня я наконец могу поблагодарить тебя.

— У меня нет никаких сомнений, что каким-либо волшебным образом, ты бы выбрался оттуда, в любом случае, — с ухмылкой заметил Жавер. — У тебя дар чудом избегать смерти.

— Как, судя по всему, и у тебя. — Вальжан качнул головой, широко улыбаясь. — Я уже вылезал в окно, когда увидел, как Тенардье направил на тебя пистолет; а ты подзадоривал его выстрелить.

«Да, — развеселившись, подумал Жавер. — то действительно была славная ночь».

— Пойдем, — сказал Вальжан. — Я не дам тебе прыгнуть, так что пойдем в более уютное место. Нам о многом нужно поговорить, но мне хотелось бы сначала смыть с себя грязь и отдохнуть. Проводи меня до дома. Я настаиваю, и так как выбора у тебя все равно нет, ты должен любезно со мной согласиться.

Жавер не ощущал в себе особой любезности. И никто не стал бы винить его, после всего, что случилось сегодня.

Они очутились на улице Плюме. Дом был зашторен и погружен в темноту. В гостиной Вальжан зажег лампу. Жавер мысленно прикинул и решил, что до рассвета осталось недолго.

— Отдыхай, — Вальжан, указал на стул рядом с камином. Несмотря на июнь в воздухе ощущалась прохлада, и Вальжан помешал кочергой дрова. Взметнулось пламя. Жавер скользнул вниз на стул, позволяя вязкой тишине заключить его в свои влажные объятья.

— Я наберу ванну, — сказал Вальжан. — Сначала для себя... а затем для тебя, если захочешь. — Жавер согласно буркнул. До чего же он докатился, если как должное принимал гостеприимство чертового каторжника. Мысли медленно ворочались в его голове, словно в густом супе. Затем тепло начало просачиваться сквозь одежду, и он сдался сну.

Все еще было темно, а камин остыл, когда он очнулся, почувствовав на своем плече тяжелую руку.

— Ванна для тебя готова, — мягко сказал Вальжан, — и я нашел одежду, если ты захочешь сменить свою.

Жавер помрачнел при мысли, что ему придется расстаться с формой. С другой стороны, она была заляпана дерьмом и кровью и будь он проклят, если при утреннем свете покинет этот дом и пойдет по улице в неподобающем виде. Он пробурчал согласие. С трудом поднялся, конечности словно свинцом налились. Вальжан помог ему, приобняв за плечи.

Ванную комнату освещала одинокая свеча. Медный таз был большой и помещение наполнял пар. Жавер отступил от Вальжана, намереваясь дальше справиться самостоятельно, но ноги предали его. Если бы Вальжан не успел подхватить, он бы упал.

— Тебе придется позволить мне помочь, — сказал Вальжан.

Жавер, всю сознательную жизнь проведший в строгом одиночестве, на удивление для себя легко уступил.

В темноте он мог притвориться, что был один; закрой он глаза, иллюзия была бы почти совершенной. Вальжан расстегивал пуговицы его кителя. Было облегченьем выбраться из одежды, ткань намокла и отяжелела, пропитавшись кровью и грязью, тянула его вниз. Он не должен был позволять этого, но тело ныло от усталости. К тому же он был сейчас настолько утомлен и сбит с толку, что с тем же успехом Вальжан мог бы оказаться ничем иным, как путаным сном. Жавер позволил себе опереться на Вальжана из сна. Совсем скоро эта ночь закончится и останется позади.

Руки Вальжана перешли к его брюкам, и ловкими аккуратными движениями расстегнули на них пуговицы. Опустившись на колени, он скользнул пальцами под пояс Жавера и одним движением стянул вниз с бедер и брюки и кальсоны. Кудрявые кончики волос Вальжана скользнули по обнаженной коже Жавера, вызвав у того мурашки. Одежда с шорохом собралась кучей ткани у щиколоток.

— Залезай в ванну, — прошептал Вальжан.

Вода радушно приняла Жавера в свои объятья, окутав теплом. Лицо Вальжана из-за поднявшегося пара чуть расплывалось по краям.

Вальжан вздохнул и начал разминать его затекшие мышцы: сначала голые плечи, затем стал продвигаться ниже.

Сдавленным голосом Жавер воскликнул.

— Что ты делаешь?

Вальжан обхватил его руками сзади, крепко обняв, и прижался небритой щекой к спине Жавера.

Жавер резко возразил. — Ты не должен этого делать.

— Нет? — спросил Вальжан. В руках его было ведро, и вода каскадом обрушилась Жаверу на грудь.

— Как ты знаешь, в своей жизни я прошел через ад. И странное дело: человек, который знает меня лучше всех, ни разу даже не преломил со мной хлеб. Я хотел, чтобы мы сделали это давным-давно. Душа твоя неспокойна, Жавер... я хочу помочь тебе, если смогу.

— Да. Ты всегда помогаешь. Сложно не заметить, — вздохнул Жавер. Его слова лишены были язвительности, которую он намеревался вложить в них. Вода оказалась достаточно теплой, чтобы притупить остроумие.

— Почему мост? — спросил Вальжан.

— Тебе не понять.

— Объясни.

Жавер отвел взгляд в сторону. Его плечи снова напряглись. Вальжан погладил его по затылку.

— Всю свою жизнь я ошибался, — едва слышно сказал Жавер. — Ты показал мне это. Помилуй меня Господь.

— Я клянусь тебе, на этот счет ты не должен беспокоиться, — мягко произнес Вальжан.

Жавер вздрогнул.

— Что это? — В воде рядом с ним плавал какой-то сорняк, стебелек его запутался в пальцах Жавера.

Вальжан улыбнулся и убрал травинку.

— Из моего сада, я полагаю.

Вальжан стал тереть спину Жавера куском грубой ткани. Постепенно его движения становились длиннее, все больше походя на ласку. Он проводил тканью вниз, начиная от плеч Жавера и заканчивая поясницей. При каждом следующем взмахе руки он спускался чуть ниже по его спине. Жавер постепенно совсем расслабился под заботливыми прикосновениями Вальжана. В какой-то момент ткань исчезла где-то в бескрайней ванне и осталась лишь теплая ладонь Вальжана, оглаживающая Жавера от затылка до самых ягодиц, и даже ниже. Жавер издал приглушенный звук: то ли выдох, то ли стон.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — прошептал Вальжан. Тело Жавера охватила дрожь. — Расслабься, шшш... я не причиню тебе вреда. Шшш. — Палец направился к входу в тело Жавера, сделал круг вокруг него, и еще один, а затем, наконец, подкрался совсем близко и осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Это вызвало у Жавера стон. Палец не остановился, и вошел чуть глубже, вышел, и снова толкнулся внутрь, затем вернулся к медленному круговому скольжению по краю его самого уязвимого места. Другой рукой Вальжан обнимал Жавера за талию, эта рука скользила вниз, пока не достигла члена. Ладонь обхватила мягкий ствол и под ее настойчивыми движениями, член Жавера быстро окреп. Жавер чувствовал себя беспомощным, подвергнутым атаке непредвиденного наслаждения с обеих сторон.

— Мой Бог... что ты делаешь со мной?

— То, в чем ты нуждаешься...

— Пожалуйста, не надо...

Палец Вальжана вернулся к входу в тело Жавера и сильнее, чем раньше.

— Не делай этого...

— Ты меня не остановишь. — Руки продолжали движение. Долгое время больше не прозвучало ни единого слова. Затем Жавер стиснул зубы; тело его напряглось, и он умоляюще воскликнул.

— Пожалуйста... не надо больше... я сейчас...

— Не сдерживай себя.

Жавер дернулся, стремясь уйти от прикосновений Вальжана, но было слишком поздно... его тело уже вышло из-под контроля. Он судорожно и протяжно вскрикнул. А потом все напряжение схлынуло. Жавер опустил голову. В последовавшей тишине он глухо пробормотал.

— Я... Мне жаль.

— Шшш. Мне не жаль. Я рад.

— Клянусь Богом... я всегда хотел, чтобы ты взглянул на меня, — вдруг выпалил Жавер. — Чтобы увидел во мне человека... мужчину. В Монтрей-сюр-Мер я не мог отвести от тебя глаз, это правда. — Его тайна, тяжелая и пропитанная стыдом десятилетнего погребения, слетев с губ, стала невесомой, словно мыльная пена, и растаяла в потоке горячего пара.

— Я чувствовал то же самое, но, как и ты, боялся признаться. Ты был человек закона: правильный и верный. Ты всегда был таким.

Эти слова поразили Жавера словно удар под дых. Он обмяк и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Боже мой, — всхлипнул он, — если бы ты только сказал...

Долгое время Жавер дрожал всем телом, не отнимая рук от лица. Вальжан крепко обнимал его. Он шептал что-то успокаивающее Жаверу на ухо и поливал его сверху горячей водой, чтобы тот не замерз. Больше полувека Жавер стойко переносил жизненные невзгоды; но тепло способно растопить ледники, а ласка текущей воды, дай ей достаточно времени, сточит и камень.

— Все будет хорошо, — шептал ему Вальжан снова и снова. Молитву. Колыбельную. Постепенно дрожь Жавера сошла на нет. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Вальжана пронзительно ясным взглядом.

Что-то похожее на обрывок газеты плавало в воде и Вальжан молча вытащил его. Жавер запустил руку в свои волосы. Он сделал глубокий неровный вздох и огляделся вокруг.

— Во имя Отца, — наконец вымолвил он, — все кажется новым. Я больше не знаю, кто я. Я даже не в состоянии задуматься, что мне теперь делать.

— Прямо сейчас ты должен позволить мне помочь тебе переодеться в теплую одежду и дойти до кровати. Не спорь.

Жавер и не собирался спорить. Одетый и обсушенный, он последовал за Вальжаном, послушно словно ребенок. Он лег в постель куда мягче своей собственной; теплые одеяла накрыли его с головой. Когда Вальжан отступил назад, Жавер издал тихий недовольный звук и протянул руку в темноту. Мгновенье спустя массивное мускулистое тело присоединилось к нему в кровати. Жилистые руки обняли его со спины и притянули к себе.

— Спи, — сказал Вальжан. Жавер прижался к нему еще крепче и не стал сопротивляться сну.

.

Козетта обняла его.

— Ты уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо? Когда я смогу увидеть его? Ох, папа. И нам не нужно уезжать из Парижа?

Он погладил ее по волосам и бросил взгляд в окно, внимательно оглядывая улицу.

— Что такое, папа?

— Ничего. Просто я немного устал... а еще я слегка тревожусь об одном человеке. Но ты должна идти в постель, дитя мое. — Он улыбнулся ей. — Спи.

.

Этот участок берега Сены был покрыт чахлыми кустами и кучками разного мусора. Сломанные колеса, рваная мешковина, грязное тряпье, подошва ботинка, и все это смешивалось у кромки воды с зарослями кувшинок и ползучих растений. Два мальчика, с которыми читатель уже встречался, по фамилии Тенардье, а, может быть, Жильнорман... бесцельно брели вдоль берега, пиная камни. Солнце почти встало.

— Гляди-ка, что там? — спросил младший, указывая вперед.

Перепачканная грязью фигура лежала на берегу, наполовину высунувшись из воды. Когда они добрались до своей находки, стало ясно, что это мужчина. Пуговицы его формы поймали первые лучи утренней зари.

— Похож на полицейского, — сказал старший мальчик, оживившись. — Давай глянем, не найдется ли в его карманах чего-нибудь для нас.

Мальчик опустился на колени, и стал рыться в тяжелой, пропитанной влагой одежде. Мужчина не возражал. Полусвернувшись калачиком, он лежал на постели из травы. В посмертии его лицо выглядело умиротворенным. Он походил на спящего, возможно грезящего о вечном сне в объятьях своего любовника.


End file.
